


Stuck On You

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, neuroatypical!Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: One of Robbie's schemes goes wrong again, but Sportacus doesn't really mind.





	

"Oh, this is brilliant..."

_mew_

"I'm glad you agree." Robbie chuckles to himself as he wrings his hands mischeviously. He smiles down at the black and white kitten in the small purple crate on the ground.

_mew_

"Yes, yes, you can come out now!" He clicks open the wirefront door and pulls the soft ball of fur out of the cage. The kitten mewls loudly in surprise at being picked up, but then starts purring when Robbie cradles it against his chest. He strokes it for a moment, feeling only slightly guilty for using the helpless little creature as bait.

"Don't worry beasty, this won't take long." He moves over to the stepladder he'd set up near the base of an old tree in the outskirts of town. He explains as he carefully climbs to the top step, "You see, you'll be up here," he points to a thick branch, "mewling your little head off-"

_mew_

"Yes! Just like that! And when the crystal picks up your crying, that good-for-nothing sports elf will have to come running!" Robbie picks up the kitten by the scruff of its neck and holds it in front of his face with a maniacal grin. "And fall right into our little trap! He'll be stuck to the ground as soon as he stands under this tree here!" Robbie turns the kitten around and gestures to the hard-packed dirt at the base of the tree. It was soaked in a vaguely purple, goopey substance. "Then Sporta _stuck_ will have no where to run! I'll finally be able to capture the blue rabbit and ship him out of LazyTown - FOREVER!"

_mew_

Robbie lowers the kitten from where he'd been holding it in the air in a stance of triumph and scritches its head with his pointer finger. "Your job is simple, beasty. Just sit up here and scream your little heart out." He reaches up to gently place the kitten on the base of a thick tree branch and pats it on the head a couple of times.

The kitten watches the gangly man step back down to the ground and hide the ladder behind another nearby tree. It glances back and forth, suddenly realizing the gravity of its position and starts mewling to be retrieved.

"You're doing GREAT!" Robbie whispers excitedly from where he hides behind the trunk of the tree.

Robbie listens to the kitten cry for several minutes, but quickly loses his patience when nothing comes of it. He leans around the trunk and squints at the edges of town, frowning at the lack of movement. "Where is that blasted elf?" He curls his hands into fists and growls, "Stupid, bouncing, blue, sports-loving, overactive _pixie!_ Why must he ruin everything??" He stomps around the tree and grouses loudly over the kitten's crying. "Alright, alright! Ugh just forget it, we must be too far away for the crystal to pick up," he grumbles angrily.

Robbie moves to retrieve the stepladder, but his feet remain frozen in place. He pauses, eyes wide, before tipping his head back with a groan.

Robbie's shiney black shoes are glued fast to the ground. He tests the strength of the adhesive but can't budge either of his legs an inch.

He covers his face and sighs, "This would only happen to me." He listens to kitten mewl for another moment before peeking through his fingers at the sound of someone approaching.

"Robbie!" Sportacus finally runs up, crystal flashing on his chest. He opens his mouth to speak again but Robbie cuts him off.

"- It's about _time_ you got here! Useless elf..." Robbie crosses his arms and looks away, muttering to himself.

"Is everything okay, Robbie? Is your kitten stuck in the tree again?"

"Your observational skills are astounding, Sportaflop. And it's not my kitten." Robbie frowns and hunches his shoulders.

"Okay," Sportacus relents with a small smile. He calculates the angle of the branch and pauses awkwardly. "Um, could you move please, Robbie?"

Robbie turns his nose up with a slight blush. "No."

Sportacus raises an eyebrow, but then shrugs and steps forward to move past Robbie.

"NO - DON'T -"

Sportacus stops just as he was moving through Robbie's personal space. He looks down, confused. He tries to pick up his back foot, but the heel remains stuck to the ground. "Robbie..."

Robbie puts his face in his hands again.

Sportacus looks around at the ground and notices the adhesive for the first time. He sighs with a small smile, "Up to your old tricks again, huh?" He chuckles and shakes his head at Robbie's stubborn unresponsiveness. Sportacus wouldn't really mind being stuck here with the villain, standing so close to him... but he has a job to do. He crouches down to hop straight upwards.

Robbie flinches away from the sudden movement. When he lowers his arms, he finds the space next to him empty except for two blue boots on the ground. "Sporty?"

The tree rustles above him and he glances up to see Sportacus hopping nimbly off a branch with the crying kitten safely in his arms.

"Run along now," Sportacus coos as he kneels on the ground in his socks and releases the kitten to wobble away hurriedly. He stands and turns to look at Robbie with his fists on his hips and a feigned disapproving look.

Robbie crosses his arms again and looks away. "What."

An affectionate grin breaks out on Sportacus' face and he shakes his head. "Do you need some help?"

"Not from you, elf," Robbie grumbles. He reaches down to unbutton his spats, embarrassed to realize how soon Sportacus had solved his trap.

Robbie unlaces the first shoe and starts to pull out his foot, but suddenly loses his balance. He yelps as he topples backward and Sportacus jerks forward instinctually.

...

"Are you okay, Robbie?"

"No. No I am not okay, Sportacus."

Robbie lays flat on his back on the ground, only his head and shoulders outside the limits of the adhesive. He stares blankly upwards in defeat.

Sportacus gently extracts his hand from where he'd slipped it under Robbie's head to break his fall and shyly retracts his arm back from where he'd wrapped it around his torso. The rest of his body, however, was unfortunately completely immovable from their new position. One of his legs was glued to the ground in between Robbie's, the other neatly framing Robbie's thigh on the other side. His hip and ribs are stuck in the purple glue and he's pressed up against Robbie's side in his impulsive embrace. He lifts his head from Robbie's shoulder, stifling a laugh. "Now what?"

Robbie sighs. "Now... I'm going to take a nap and you are going to be quiet enough that I can pretend that this never happened and I'm not stuck here with you now." Robbie scrunches his eyes closed with a frown, but Sportacus can see a hint of a blush high on his cheeks.

Sportacus props his head up on one hand with a purplexed expression. "Aren't you going to try to unstick us? How do you remove the glue?"

Robbie flops an arm over his eyes. "I can't," he mutters in quiet exasperation.

"There's nothing you can do? You didn't bring some sort of chemical that nulls the effects of this?"

"There is no solvent that can dissolve this adhesive. As far as I know," Robbie grumbes, angry with himself and embarrassed with their situation. "Just be quiet, I don't want to think about it anymore!"

Sportacus shrugs. "Okay, Robbie..." Guess for now they'll just have to lay here. Perhaps a solution will occur to the villain once he's had a nap. Sportacus just hopes his crystal doesn't go off before they can solve this predicament.

He tries to focus on remaining perfectly still, arms pulled away from the other man to touch him as little as possible. This could be a good exercise in mindfulness, he finds he never has time to really meditate anymore, but Sportacus keeps getting distracted by how close he is to Robbie. The warm body underneath him is pressing into an area he's doing his best to ignore.

Sportacus blinks his eyes and looks up and away from the man underneath him. He follows the wiggly flight of a yellow butterfly fluttering around in the nearby meadow.

He considered Robbie his friend, although the feeling probably isn't mutual, but outside of the rare occasions he has to save the villain from some other concocted plot that has gone wrong again, the two men don't really ever... touch each other like this. At least, never for this amount of time.

Sportacus sighs quietly, finding peace in the chirping birds in the tree above them and the fluffy clouds lazily floating through the blue sky. He glances down to make sure he hasn't disturbed Robbie yet and smiles at the sight of the other man. His breathing has slowed and his arm remains over his face, but his head is slightly turned to the side and you can see the limb is just laying there limply now. Very carefully, Sportacus slowly picks up Robbie's arm and repositions it across the man's chest. If he'd left it there above his shoulder, it probably would've gone numb by the time Robbie woke up.

Sportacus replaces his own arm along his side and stares openly at Robbie's face. His head is still propped up by one hand as he takes this moment to really admire the other man like he never has had the opportunity to before.

He loves the way Robbie always slicks his hair back in the same style every day. It looks good that way, but Sportacus has always been curious about what Robbie's hair is like without all that product in it. He gazes at Robbie's perfectly arched eyebrows and the hint of purple eyeshadow around his eyes. Sportacus had never met another man like Robbie. He was so strange and unique... Not to mention dastardly brilliant.

His half-lidded eyes trail down Robbie's nose and mouth. He smiles softly, lost in thought. In his distracted gaze at Robbie's lips, he doesn't notice the other man peeking at him out of one eye until Robbie's cheeks redden and he frowns slightly.

Sportacus clears his throat and looks back up at the treeline on the other side of the meadow, a blush of his own snaking up his neck.

"What are you looking at."

"Nothing." Sportacus blinks his eyes and doesn't look back down.

Robbie turns his head away and glares at the stepladder he sees behind the tree nearby. "You should know I really don't have a solution to this... so hopefully those brats come looking for you at some point."

Sportacus doesn't respond, but doubts the children will be playing outside for much longer. The sun was going to start setting soon and they were probably all eating dinner with their families at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

Sportacus almost doesn't hear the apology, it was muttered so quietly. He finally glances back down at Robbie and smiles at the man's red neck and cheeks. Sportacus' eyebrows pinch over a grin at the rarity of the words he just heard uttered by Robbie Rotten.

"It's okay," he assures him. Of course it's okay.

They lay there quietly for some time. The silence is slightly awkward but neither have any idea what to chat about.

Robbie feels his hope of rescue slipping as the sky starts to dim and the sun begins making its decent towards the treeline. Sportacus simply smiles at the opportunity to watch the sun set with his favorite person, despite the unfortunate circumstances.

"Hey, Robbie?" Sportacus breaks their silence after what seems like an eternity.

"What is it now?" Robbie stares at the sky, watching its colors shift.

Sportacus watches with him, confidence bolstered by the intimacy of the moment. "Why are you always trying to get rid of me? Why do you want me to leave town?" he asks quietly with genuine curiosity.

"Because I hate you, Sportaflop," Robbie replies simply.

Sportacus furrows his brow. "But why? What have I ever done to you?"

Robbie is quiet for a moment. He glares at the red sky. How does he explain to Sportacus what it's like inside his head? To have such relentless insomnia? To have such a sensitivity to loud noise, yet the obsessive need to know exactly what is happening outside of his secluded lair at all times? His mood swings and difficulties with everyday tasks? How does he explain that to someone who is so frustratingly perfect? Sportacus ruined everything when he came here. All of his old coping mechanisms, obsolete now. It's a daily struggle just living in his own brain again. How could Sportacus possibly understand?

"I just... want things to be the way they were before." Robbie closes his eyes with a big sigh. He's too tired to deal with this now.

"But... aren't things better now?" Sportacus ventures. "The children are more active, the town has a garden with fresh produce..." Whatever it is bothering Robbie, there has to be something he can do to make it better. "I don't know what it is that is worse for you now, Robbie, but if there's anything I can do about it... Please, let me help you."

Robbie turns his head to look up at the elf propped up next to him with a confused expression. "Why would you want to help me?"

Sportacus meets his eyes and smiles warmly. "Well, first and foremost, you're my friend and I like you."

Robbie looks away again. "What's there to like," he mutters.

Sportacus' face falls at his words. Does he really think so lowly of himself? All his favorite things about the villain compile into a lengthy list in his mind. Where could he possibly begin? In his hesitation to reveal his affection for the other man, he awkwardly feels he's missed his moment to respond, and instead remains quiet. They watch the sunset together for another few minutes in silence.

Robbie frowns in dismay as the sky darkens after the last glimpse of the sun over the horizon. He was really hoping they woudn't have to spend the night here. Sportacus yawns.

Robbie looks over to see the sports elf wobbling slightly on the arm that's still holding his head up. His eyes keep drifting closed, but then snap open again as his head begins to roll off his hand.

Robbie rolls his eyes. "Oh for pete's sake, just lay down already."

Sportacus wiggles his nose after another yawn and the movement twitches his mustache. "Are you sure?" he asks politely.

"I don't care, just do it," Robbie grouses with a blush. Was that convincing enough?

Sportacus happily rests his head on Robbie's shoulder, finally giving his neck and arm a break. He smiles as he drifts off soon afterward and involuntarily curls his arm around Robbie's chest.

Robbie blushes again at the feeling of Sportacus snuggling up against him in his sleep. He begs for unconsciousness himself, finding way too much delight in the strange feeling of actually being held for once. The night probably won't get too chilly at any point, but if it does Robbie knows he'll still be warm.

He closes his eyes, hoping perhaps if he remains still and clears his mind, he'll blessedly doze off at a reasonable hour for once. Despite himself, he hesitantly curls his arms around Sportacus' back, reasoning that he didn't want them to fall into the purple goop at any time in the night. If you ask him, Robbie will never admit to smiling into that embrace as he finally falls asleep quickly for the first time in months.

 

* * *

 

A gurgling noise in the middle of the night jerks Sportacus from his sleep. His movement jostles Robbie, who finds that he was embarrassingly leaning his cheek against Sportacus' blue cap in his sleep.

"What is it?" Robbie mutters groggily. He was finally getting some actual sleep at night for once.

"Not sure, sorry." Sportacus lays his head back down with a huge grin. Robbie was actually holding him... He feels butterflies tickle his stomach.

Suddenly he hears the gurgling noise again and he frowns. "Robbie, when was the last time you had anything to eat?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Sportacus sighs and sits up a bit to smack his chest piece. "Apple!" The sportscandy pops out the top of his backpack and he catches it with the hand he'd used to hold Robbie's head when they fell yesterday. "Here."

Robbie squints in the darkness and makes a mocking gagging noise. "I am _not_ eating that."

Sportacus gives him a pointed look as he holds out the apple, although it was probably too dark to have its full effect. Robbie turns his nose up at the proffered food.

Sportacus rolls his eyes with affection. "We'll share it, come on." He takes a bite and holds it out again.

Robbie watches him chew with narrowed eyes. His stomach growls again. "...Fine. But don't tell anyone about this." He grabs the apple and takes a bite before handing it back with a grimace as he chews.

Sportacus smiles proudly. They pass it back and forth for the next several minutes and look up at the stars together. It appeared that heavy clouds were rolling in, obscuring some of the constellations in the distance.

Robbie watches a firefly lazily float past them and sees Sportacus' face momentarily illuminated. "How have you been able to lay so still since we've been stuck here? I consider myself an expert at doing nothing for hours at a time, but you must be going nuts without your flip-flopping around."

Sportacus smiles down at Robbie after he finishes off the core of the apple. Robbie's eyebrows raise at the sight of the elf eating the entire thing – stem, seeds, and all. "I don't know, I like being active... but it's okay to be lazy _sometimes."_

"I can't believe my ears."

Sportacus chuckles. "This hasn't been so bad. It's nice to take some time to rest every so often. Also... I've enjoyed spending time with you, Robbie." He blushes slightly at the admission and looks away to watch the fireflies flicker over the grassy meadow.

Robbie blushes too. "I've... enjoyed spending time with you too," he mutters quietly. Sportacus is delighted at his words and feels the spark of a small flame of reckless courage.

Robbie realizes his far arm has been wrapped around Sportacus' low back this whole time, but knows he can't move it now without bringing attention to it, so he just looks away nonchalantly. He absentmindedly licks some apple juice from the corner of his mouth.

This transfixes Sportacus. He leans against Robbie's side with his head propped up on his hand again, but closer to the other man's shoulder this time. With a sleepy smile, he brings his other arm up to wrap around Robbie's side. "I want to tell you to stop laying dangerous traps for me," he murmurs, "but then we never would've ended up in this position now, would we?" His heartbeat quickens with the risky words, but he's drunk on the secluded, romantic setting and the electricity of their warm contact. When will he ever have another chance like this?

Robbie glances over at Sportacus with wide eyes. He sees the elf's lidded gaze in the dim moonlight filtering in through the tree branches and his cheeks flush at the expression. He's never seen Sportacus look like that before... "You don't want me to stop?" he asks quietly, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "You sure about that, elf?"

Sportacus smirks at the playful response and narrows his eyes. "Don't ever change, Robbie." He makes the final leap, leaning forward slowly.

Robbie's eyes slip closed at the feeling of Sportacus on his lips. He brings his other hand up to the back of Sportacus' neck and allows himself to get lost in the feeling. He really ought to have seen this coming. He supposed the only real surprise is the fact that the elf actually feels this way about him. Him! Of all people...

They tilt their heads slightly and move their lips together, taking their time as they reintroduce themselves to each other in this new way. Sportacus hums slightly when Robbie gently bites his bottom lip and their mouths slide open, deepening the kiss.

Is he dreaming? Sportacus' eyebrows pinch in his bliss and he holds the back of Robbie's head again as they slide their tongues together. He never wants this to end, it's all he's ever wanted.

Robbie is the first to come up for air. He's panting as he pulls away, coming back to himself. Sportacus smiles down at him, eyes wide in excitement. Robbie finds himself genuinely smiling back at him. They both wanted this? For how long?

Robbie carefully slides Sportacus' hat and goggles off his head and runs his fingers through the golden curls that fall forward. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asks quietly.

Sportacus' eyes slip closed at the sensation of Robbie's fingers tickling his scalp. "You told me you hated me, remember?"

Robbie makes a face. "Oh, well, you should know I like to play hard to get..."

Sportacus laughs joyfully. He runs the back of his fingers down Robbie's cheek with gentle affection and leans down to kiss him again.

Robbie pushes thoughts of mourned coping mechanisms out of his mind. He'll let his demons ruin this later. For now, he indulges himself in feeling of he elf on his body and the taste of him on his tongue.

Robbie brushes a pointed ear and Sportacus' hips suddenly buck forward of their own accord. He leans back and breathes heavily. "Ah, Robbie, we can't... This isn't going to work." Sportacus tugs at his legs but the glue holds fast.

"We don't have to right now..." Robbie blushes deeply at the thought of seeing the elf that way, and the feeling of him press into his hip. He raises an eyebrow at the realization of the true purpose of the blue hat and tight goggles. "Sensitive are we?" He smirks up at the elf.

Sportacus blinks his eyes, willing away his arousal. He swallows and smiles, relenting to his uncovered secret. "Very."

Robbie quirks his eyebrow at a sudden thought. "You know, I bet the glue is only stuck to our clothes..."

Sportacus throws his head back with a laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm not streaking with you through the streets of LazyTown in the middle of the night, Robbie."

Robbie laughs too. "Hey, it was just a thought."

They kiss again, lazier this time. The next time one of them pulls away, it's for a big yawn, which triggers the other to yawn as well. They laugh about that too and decide to try to go back to sleep, seeing as how they're not going anywhere anytime soon.

Sportacus curls back up against Robbie's side, hugging his arm around his torso again and snuggling his cheek against his chest. Robbie wraps his arms around the elf with a small smile and leans his head on Sportacus' soft hair.

"If no one finds us tomorrow morning, the airship has a tracking system that will kick on eventually. I'll be able to command it to fetch help," Sportacus murmurs.

"Mhm, sounds good..." Robbie has no idea what Sportacus just said, he's already falling back asleep. A half-thought floats through his mind about finally finding a solution to his insomnia, but he dozes off before he realizes its significance.

Sportacus sighs happily and allows himself to drift off listening to Robbie's soft breathes and the sounds of the night around them.

 

* * *

 

Robbie scowls in his sleep. His face twitches at the feeling of something cold peppering his cheeks and forehead. He jerks his head to the side, and again to the other side, trying to dispel the annoyance. "Leave me alone, Sportacus," he mumbles, still half asleep, "I'm trying to nap..."

"Mm not doing anything..." Sportacus grumbles into Robbie's chest.

"Go away..." Robbie grouses, jerking his head again with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Robbie, please, I can't go anywhere because of _you."_ Sportacus finally lifts his head and blinks his eyes groggily. He looks up to see Robbie still stubbornly trying to fight consciousness. "Wake up," he says with an amused smile, "it's raining."

Robbie lifts a hand up to shield his eyes as the droplets thicken. "Oh, wonderful." The tree does little to block out the falling water and the two men are soon soaked in the sudden morning downpour.

Sportacus pushes his wet hair off his face and smiles at the sight of Robbie's own burgeoning curls.

"This is just great," Robbie mutters, throwing an arm over his face again.

"You remind of that little kitten," Sportacus remarks with a chuckle.

Robbie furrows his brow at the elf from under his arm. "What?"

"You're so cute, you're like a little cat. You sleep all day and you hate getting wet." Sportacus runs his fingers through Robbie's now free hair.

Robbie rolls his eyes with a smile and covers his face again with the crook of his arm. "Hey I'm not the one with the whiskers now, am I?"

Sportacus laughs hard. Well, Robbie's got him there. He leans back to press the water out of his hair again and nearly loses his balance. He jerks his leg to catch himself and his eyes go wide. "Robbie... I think we may have found something to dissolve the glue."

Robbie peeks under his arm again and his eyebrows shoot up at the sight of Sportacus wiggling his leg free from the damp glue on the ground between his legs. He tries it himself and finds his clothes finally beginning to pull free from the adhesive. "Of course! The universal solvent!"

Sportacus frees himself first, having the sufficient strength and least amount of glued surface area. He helps Robbie up as well, careful not to pull too hard in case the purple goop underneath him isn't damp enough yet to free his clothes.

"Oh my god, finally," Robbie groans in relief, popping his back.

Sportacus picks up his boots and dumps the water out of them. He hesitates before putting them on, but shrugs with the realization that his socks were just as soaked.

Robbie's already stomping off with his shoes and spats in his hands.

"Hey, wait up!" Sportacus stops to grab his hat and goggles before running after him. "Where are you going?"

"I've suddenly decided to travel the world by hot air balloon – first stop: Iceland," Robbie says flatly.

"What?"

"I'm going _home,_ what did you think?" he snaps impatiently.

"Oh, right. Do you mind if I join you? I think my airship is on the other side of town." Sportacus frowns at his sudden biting sarcasm but tries to shrug it off. Robbie's probably just annoyed with rain and taking it out on him. Right?

"Yes of course I mind, don't be ridiculous," Robbie crosses his arms, glaring straight ahead as he keeps walking. "Buzz off, elf."

The icy rejection feels colder to Sportacus than the rain falling from the sky. "Wait, Robbie... What about last night?" He steps around in front of Robbie and forces him  
to stop walking with his hands on his shoulders. The other man's disposition seems to have almost flipped from just a few minutes earlier. What's going on?

"Get off me," Robbie snaps, shaking his arms loose from the elf's grip. "What _about_ last night?"

Sportacus slumps. "That didn't mean anthing to you?" His chest feels tight with Robbie's painful words. It hurts.

Robbie looks away. This needed to be done. Better to suffer through the look in Sportacus' eyes now than to be broken by the look in his eyes when he realizes his mistake in choosing Robbie later on. Of all people... He doesn't think he can take it if he has to see Sportacus look at him in digust when he discovers his shameful lifestyle and uncontrollable habits. He's been stuck with his own brain for so long, it would be selfish to drag someone else into this hell with him.

"You know this would never work. I'm the villain remember?"

Sportacus frowns at hearing Robbie speak negatively about himself again. "I don't care about that." He braces himself. It was now or never, he couldn't just let this opportunity slide through his fingers like this. "Robbie... don't do this. Please. Everyone might think you're the bad guy... but you're the villain I fell in love with."

Robbie feels as though he's been slapped in the face. What? Is this some sort of joke? He scowls at the elf. "How could you be so cruel?" he growls.

Sportacus looks like a drowned cat in the pouring rain, mustache drooping and eyes wide in a pleading expression. "I'm being serious. Why are you doing this?" He clenches his fists at a sudden wave of frustration. "I know you don't hate me, Robbie, so just stop pushing me away."

Robbie feels his adamancy breaking. He is the villain, though. He's always the villain. He ruins everything himself, even this. He thought this would just fall apart on its own at some point, but before it even had the chance to he just went ahead and decided to sabotage it himself. Why is he like this? Why can't he just be normal like everybody else? "I'm sorry," he croaks. "You don't want this."

"Robbie..." Sportacus heart breaks again. "I do. I do want this." He drops his hat and goggles to the ground and steps forward to cup Robbie's cheek. "I love you." He tries to say it with as much fierce sincerity that he can muster.

Robbie reels at that word again. The rain masks the remorseful tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Sportacus. I'm sorry I'm like this."

"Robbie, please-"

"I love you too." The words tumble from Robbie mouth, nearly surprising him as much as Sportacus' had.

Sportacus smiles wide, eyebrows pinching again. He leans forward and kisses Robbie in the rain, wrapping his arms around his back.

Robbie throws his arms around Sportacus as well. He honestly never thought he'd have something like this. How long could it last? He pushes the doubtful thought from his mind and kisses the elf deeper. There's no reason he can't just let himself have this, for once.

They kiss like it's the first time all over again. Gentler this time, though. As if pervaded by a sense of intimate understanding. Although, Robbie knows there's still much for them to discuss. It can wait. They have time to figure things out now, for better or for worse.

A short moment later, Sportacus pulls away suddenly. "Can you hear that?"

Robbie wipes his eyes and pushes his wet curls off his forehead. "Hear what?" he asks tiredly. They've just woken up this morning, but he's already exhausted again from the rollercoaster of emotions in the last few minutes.

Sportacus takes his hand and swoops to pick up his hat and goggles before leading them over to one of the entrances to Robbie's lair near the ourskirts of town. He kneels down with a soft smile at the sight of the little black and white kitten crying in the muddy sprigs of grass, trying to find shelter underneath the huge pipe hatch leading underground. He turns to grin up at Robbie.

"I swear it's not mine, I don't know why it wandered over here." Robbie watches Sportacus pick up the kitten and cradle it in his arms, shielding it from the rain and lending his bodyheat. "What are you snickering about?" Robbie asks with a confused smile as he crowds in to scritch the little beasty on its damp head.

"I still think it looks just like you."

"Let me tell you what your mustache looks like without its wax holding it up."

Sportacus laughs as they climb down the pipe to go dry off and get warm together. Robbie smiles at the company in his lair, knowing Sportacus wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He's happy to be stuck with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quitting writing for awhile. Sorry about Mami. I'll get to it eventually.


End file.
